Dwarf Woodlands
Dwarf Woodlands is the home world of Snow White, one of the Princess of Heart. It is based off of Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Locations You start off at the Cottage Clearing, where The Cottage is located at. Taking the east pathway leads you to the Mountainous Path, which is a trail to the Mine Entrance. In the entrance is where the Mining Area leads to. Taking the other path at the Cottage Clearing leads you to the Dark Woods, a confusing and winding forest that has two paths. The right path leads you to the Stone Cliff, a stormy edge, while the left path leads you to the Glade of Blossoms. Past the glade is the Queen's castle Courtyard. Going up the stairs of the courtyard leads you to Snow White's Wardrobe, while going further up leads to The Royal Chamber. Taking the small hidden door at the end of the courtyard leads you to the Mysterious Waterway. In the waterway leads a door to the Dark Cellar, which contains The Queen's Lair. Story ''Kingdom Hearts: Light by Darkness'' This world is only visited by Sora, and is his first world he visit in the game. Except the first scene doesn't feature Sora. Instead, it first shows that before Sora's visit, Queen Grimhilde had been revived by Malificent. They speak for a moment, and the scene changes to Sora, first at the Cottage Clearing. He looks around to find no one around, and wonders where everyone is. So he goes down the mountain path to the mine area. There he meets the Seven Dwarfs for the first time. Sora asks where Snow White is, and before one of the dwarfs can answer, Heartless attack them. The dwarfs question this, and run away in fear. After Sora defeats the Heartless, he finds all the dwarfs back inside the Cottage, where Doc explains Snow White and The Prince have married and live at the castle, and that she sometimes visit the cottage. So Sora goes to look for Snow White, while at the glade, he meets Queen Grimhilde in her old form. Sora asks where she was going, and the queen answered to the woods, to pick some special herbs. As Sora goes on, he finds Snow White in her room at the courtyard, sleeping. Not trying to disturb her, he goes beyond to the chamber, where the Prince resides. They speak, and talk about the world's past, and how one young woman (Aqua), helped save Snow White. Before Sora can ask who, there's a loud crash. Running to Snow White's room, they find her awake, who dropped a glass dish. Sora wondered how she woke up so easy, with Snow White answering that she was always woken. Although suspicious, Sora agrees and asks Snow White if she has seen any mysterious Heartless around. Suddenly, Snow White gets angry, saying that the Heartless are harmless, and that Sora should leave her world right now and leave the Heartless alone. The Prince, questioning her behaviour, asks if something bad happened to Snow White. All of a sudden, Snow White screams, and runs away. The Prince and Sora chase her in the woods. They lose her, and the Prince says that she should cool off, and that she probably was in a foul mood. Sora is suspicious though, and finds the old woman cackling right before him when he returns to the courtyard. Unnoticed, the old woman goes into the secret underground entrance, where Sora follows. Back at the end in her lair, Sora overhears the conversation between her and the huntsman, Hubert, and is shocked to hear that Hubert is ordered to kill Snow White, and bring back her heart of light as proof. As Hubert leaves, Sora runs into the chamber, encountering the Queen in her maiden form. The Queen admits that she fed Snow White spiritual herbs while she was sleeping to make her agitated, and that it should have worn off by now due to her power of light, which Hubert would then kill her. She orders Sora not to interfere, and Sora is against the idea, so they engage in battle. After Sora beats her, the Queen laughs, and asks the Magic Mirror to show Hubert and Snow White. Hubert was talking to Snow White in the woods, and she sees his gun, screaming to get away. Sora is shocked, and runs out the castle to save Snow White, hearing the Queen laugh in the background. Sora follows the path to the cliffs, where it is storming. Snow White runs up the cliff, as Hubert goes after her. Trapped at the edge, the Queen appears and threatens her to come with her or die off the cliff. Snow White staggers back, and almost slips, just as the seven dwarfs and the Prince come and fight Hubert. The Queen laughs so hard, coming toward Snow White. Snow White, about to give in and fall off the cliff, just as a lightning bolt strikes, breaking part of the cliff, trapping Snow White and the Queen down below. Snow White grabs onto the cliff, with the Queen reaching and grabbed Snow White's leg. The Queen, eager to let both die, just as Hubert comes, and saves Snow White, saying that he wouldn't have the heart to kill her, and pushes the Queen down. The Queen asks Malificent for help, but is rejected by her, saying that she is worthless and doesn't need Snow White's heart at the time anyway. And so Hubert is spared, Snow White and the Prince go back to the castle, and the seven dwarfs live back at the cottage. Sora goes back to the Queen's Lair, wondering where the Vent could be. He asks the Magic Mirror, which says that the answer will be found when the consumer of light is defeated at the wood's heart. So Sora goes to the woods, and at the center, finds the Death Bringer, and defeats it. A flash of light then appears at the glade, and Sora seals the world's Vent located at the only white flower at the center of the glade. Quests